Diabetes mellitus is a disorder in which the pancreas cannot create sufficient insulin (Type I or insulin dependent) and/or in which insulin is not effective (Type 2 or non-insulin dependent). In the diabetic state, the victim suffers from high blood sugar, which can cause an array of physiological derangements associated with the deterioration of small blood vessels, for example, kidney failure, skin ulcers, or bleeding into the vitreous of the eye. A hypoglycemic reaction (low blood sugar) can be induced by an inadvertent overdose of insulin, or after a normal dose of insulin or glucose-lowering agent accompanied by extraordinary exercise or insufficient food intake.
Conventionally, a person with diabetes carries a self-monitoring blood glucose (SMBG) monitor, which typically requires uncomfortable finger pricks to obtain blood samples for measurement. Due to the lack of comfort and convenience associated with finger pricks, a person with diabetes normally only measures his or her glucose levels two to four times per day. Unfortunately, time intervals between measurements can be spread far enough apart that the person with diabetes finds out too late of a hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic condition, sometimes incurring dangerous side effects. It is not only unlikely that a person with diabetes will take a timely SMBG value, it is also likely that he or she will not know if his or her blood glucose value is going up (higher) or down (lower) based on conventional methods. Diabetics thus may be inhibited from making educated insulin therapy decisions.
Another device that some diabetics use to monitor their blood glucose is a continuous analyte sensor. A continuous analyte sensor typically includes a sensor that is placed subcutaneously, transdermally (e.g., transcutaneously), or intravascularly. The sensor measures the concentration of a given analyte within the body, and generates a raw signal that is transmitted to electronics associated with the sensor. The raw signal is converted into an output value that is displayed on a display. The output value that results from the conversion of the raw signal is typically expressed in a form that provides the user with meaningful information, such as blood glucose expressed in mg/dL.
One of the major perceived benefits of a continuous analyte sensor is the ability of these devices to be used continuously for a number of days, e.g., 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 14 days or more. While these various devices may have been approved for a certain number of days, and sometimes are used “off label” beyond their approved number of days, the performance of the sensors are known to degrade over the lifetime. And, because no environment is the same for any two sensors, the lifetime of any particular sensor may in actuality be less than the approved lifetime of the sensor. Consequently, it would be beneficial to know the status or time for which the end of life of a sensor is near, so that the user may be informed that the sensor should be changed.